Love Psalm (canción de Book of Memories)
:Este artículo es para la canción de Silent Hill: Book of Memories. Para la canción de Silent Hill 2, véase Love Psalm. Love Psalm ("Salmo de amor") es una canción del videojuego Silent Hill: Book of Memories. Es la pista número 26 y última del disco Silent Hill: Book of Memories Original Soundtrack. Fue compuesta y escrita por Troy Baker y Rob King, realizada por Eyeshine, con partes de los temas Love Psalm y Theme of Laura de Silent Hill 2, compuestos por Akira Yamaoka. La canción es cantada por Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, con Troy Baker en los coros. Letra Oh, this isn't the life that I dreamed it could be. I'm staring into the eyes of the shell left of me. And now every decision I make, The good, the pleasure and the pain, Could simply all be erased if I choose it to be. The nightmare unfolds like a rose that awakes to the spring. Oh, it's so close to the sanity I'm trying to cling to. I'm tearing out the pages 'cause it hurts. To be forced to feel the hearts break. How much of this torture can I take? Is it not worth the risks you create? Just one more try, I know that I can fix it. If you could rewrite our life, any way that you please, Would you tear out the pages of our memories? Would you take back the pain and all the hurt we create? Or could you be satisfied with the love that you made with me? If you could rewrite our life, any way that you please, Would you tear out the pages of our memories? Would you take back the pain and all the hurt we create? Or could you be satisfied with the promise you made? And so we rewrite our life, but it's not what we think. In the chaos we dance as we stand on the brink. Always one change away from making ourselves complete. The world will perish in flames, And I'll watch as you fade from me. We write our love psalm. Rewrite our love psalm. We write our love psalm. Rewrite our love psalm. Traducción Oh, esta no es la vida que soñé que podría ser. Estoy fijamente mirando a los ojos de la cáscara que queda de mí. Y ahora, cada decisión que tomo, Lo bueno, lo placentero y lo doloroso Podría simplemente todo borrarse si así yo lo deseo. La pesadilla se abre como una rosa que despierta en primavera. Oh, está tan cerca de la cordura de la cual estoy tratando de aferrarme. Estoy arrancando las páginas debido a que duele Ser obligado a sentir la ruptura del corazón. ¿Cuánto de esta tortura podré soportar? ¿No valen la pena los riesgos que creaste? Tan sólo un intento más, sé que puedo arreglarlo. Si por favor puedes reescribir nuestra vida de alguna manera, ¿Arrancarías las páginas de nuestros recuerdos? ¿Tomarías de nuevo el dolor y todo el daño que creamos? ¿O podrías estar satisfecho con el amor que has hecho conmigo? Si por favor puedes reescribir nuestra vida de alguna manera, ¿Arrancarías las páginas de nuestros recuerdos? ¿Tomarías de nuevo el dolor y todo el daño que creamos? ¿O podrías estar satisfecho con la promesa que has hecho? Y así que reescribimos nuestra vida, pero no es lo que pensamos. En el caos bailamos mientras nos encontramos en el borde del abismo. Siempre a un cambio lejos de completarnos. El mundo perecerá en las llamas, Y te veré a medida que te desvanezcas de mí. Nosotros escribimos nuestro salmo de amor. Reescribimos nuestro salmo de amor. Nosotros escribimos nuestro salmo de amor. Reescribimos nuestro salmo de amor. Curiosidades *En el minuto 02:40, se puede escuchar una parte de Theme of Laura. Categoría:Música Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill: Book of Memories Original Soundtrack Categoría:Música vocal